


Halloweeni Álom

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Freaky Jay, Halloween, M/M, Para Jay, Translation, Vampires, Vámpírok, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Prompt: Halloween, Jaylos, Drabble.





	Halloweeni Álom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiona12690](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/gifts).
  * A translation of [Halloween Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057300) by [Fiona12690](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690). 



> "Ez az első Utódok drabble-em, szóval remélem, tetszeni fog nektek. Csinálnom kell valamit, mielőtt az Irma – hurrikán lecsap. Szóval, élvezzétek!" mondja az eredeti író.  
> Jó étvágyat hozzá! :D

Hátrálva közeledett a rideg és üres öltöző fala felé, mikor egy mézsínű szempár villant rá.  
\- Jay?  
Jay tett egy lépést előre. Carlos nyitott szájjal bámult fel Jayre és az üveges szemei rettegéssel teltek meg. A szíve gyorsan vert és a mellkasa vadul emelkedett minden egyes lélegzetvételével. Jay tett egy újabb lépéssel közelebb jött és gyengéden megragadta Carlos R.O.A.R. egyenruhájának a nyakát.  
Jay kinyitott a száját, hogy felfedjen két gyönyörű, éles agyarat, ahogy azok előcsúsztak az ínyéből. A tolvaj nem tudott tovább ellenállni. Megragadta Carlos haját és kényszerítette a másikat, hogy a fejét hátra döntse. Leengedte a fejét, hogy egy finom csókot leheljen az ő mackója nyakára. A nyelve végig nyal minden pontot a tejfehér bőrön, amit csak talál. Éhesen.  
\- Jay? – nyüszített Carlos.  
Jay keményen megragadta őt, mozgásképtelenné téve így a másikat a csípőjével.  
\- Mondd, hogy az enyém vagy – parancsolta Jay.  
A kezei még egyszer Carlos hajában találták magukat, ahogy az aranyfehér hajat szántották.   
\- A tiéd vagyok.  
\- Mondd, hogy szeretsz engem.  
Jay megnyalta Carlos ajkait, a fiatalabbik szemei az ajkait bámulták, és megpróbált a másik nyelve után kapni.  
\- Szeretlek.  
Jay szélesre nyitotta a száját, és egy mély és kéjsóvár nyögéssel lesúlytott a fogaival. Átszúrta a gyönyörű torkot.  
És inni kezdett.  
*******  
Carlos zihálva ébredt.  
\- ’Los, jól vagy? – hallotta Carlos a szobán keresztül.  
Néhány mély levegő után válaszolt.  
\- Ja, csak egy álom.  
Sosem fordult meg, hogy észrevegye, ahogy azt mézszínű szempárt, ahogy őt nézte a másik ágyról.

**VÉGE**


End file.
